Fiction - ON HIATUS
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: Shirokana Gensuiki always sees them, the people in black. They hop around Karakura Town and vanquish weird creatures. His friend, Ichigo, goes with them but Shiro is busy with his own vigilante works in the alleys of town to care about that. Until one day, Ichigo goes missing. Shiro is convinced it's the people in black but soon he sees that not everything is what it seems.
1. Prologue: The Dream

I have a dream every night of a man dressed as a samurai wielding a beautiful blade. I watch him from the shadows, wanting to say something but I cannot get the courage to say anything. I sit on the boulder under the cherry blossoms and watch him swing his sword about when he stops and stares in my direction. Suddenly, out of nowhere, all the cherry blossoms fall from the trees but they condense together to form a floating cloud. The samurai then begins to control them, the blossoms moving in unison to and fro, around and around.

Then he speaks to me.

"Wake up you fool, your life isn't real!"

And then I wake up in my bed, dripping sweat and shaking. I wonder who the samurai is and what the dream means but I haven't been able to get a clear answer as of yet.


	2. 1: Monsters

My name is Shirokana Gensuiki, or Shiro, and I live a pretty average life. Well, aside from a few unwholesome hobbies but I work to pay rent and I have a decent number of friends. I say 'decent' because I'm not very good with people. Apparently I'm arrogant and a know-it-all…

And I see things that others can't.

I don't considering them as ghosts because even though a lot of people can't see them, an acquaintance of mine can see them as well. That and it's not little apparitions or whimsical balls of light that I see. No, the things I see are usually people in black clothing that remind me of a Japanese drama. They carry katanas and jump around from the tops of buildings and such. Every once in a while they'll destroy a strange looking creature that makes the most horrible noise. I ignore them most of the time, since I have my own things to do.

Ichigo, on the other hand, does _not_.

* * *

"I don't see how you can ignore them." Ichigo says as we sit on his roof.

"Why do _you_ mess with them?" I ask.

"I don't 'mess' with them, Shiro, I help them."

"You'll just get into trouble. They seem like they have jobs to do."

"You wouldn't really understand… It's pretty awesome when you get the hang of it though."

"I still say you should leave them alone."

Ichigo leans back, his orange hair longer than when I had first met him and now at his shoulders. He is almost as arrogant as me but for some reason, people seem to like him. He has a good amount of friends and a loving family. I am on my own but the Kurosakis took me in and I pay room and board at their house.

"Eh, you should ask them." Ichigo says with a shrug.

"Ask them what?"

"To go with them."

"Even if I did, I couldn't go with them. It's against the rules." Ichigo blinks at me and I look back at him. "What?"

"How do you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That really _is_ a rule, you know. How did you know that?"

"I don't know…"

This happens a lot. Whenever we talk about the People in Black, or Soul Reapers, as Ichigo calls them, weird things happen. It usually has to do with any rules or the way they do things. I never mess with them, so I don't understand how I know so much about them.

"Well, it was nice talking with ya, Shiro. Gotta go. Tell Yuzu I'll be late tonight."

"She won't be happy about that."

"Just save some food for me."

Ichigo grabs a skull patch and hits his chest with it. He seems to jump out of his body as his other half lands in my lap. He points one of his swords at me.

"Keep that safe."

He jumps away to join the Soul Reapers. For some reason, even though I never want anything to do with them, it makes me sad that Ichigo is so free to go with them.

* * *

I climb down from the roof and set Ichigo's body on his bed and head down the stairs.

"Home!" I yell.

"You're late." Karin says, looking up at me from the bottom of the stairs. "You say that when you walk in the door, not when you're coming down the stairs."

"I was talking to Ichigo on the roof."

"Oh, is Ichi-nii out again?"

"Yeah."

Karin rolls her eyes, heading to the kitchen.

"Oh, Shiro, you're home!" Yuzu says, wooden spoon in hand. I smile at her. "I didn't hear you come in earlier."

"He was hiding with Ichi-nii on the roof." Karin says, trying to get something out of the cabinet.

I walk over and grab it for her, being taller than her.

"Thanks Shiro-kun." She says with a smile.

I've watched these two grow from being young ladies to young women for ten years now. They've both turned out very lovely and I consider them as much as my little sisters as I do Ichigo a brother. This is my family…

I look at the clock and curse under my breath, heading back upstairs. I didn't realize that I had taken so long with Ichigo on the roof. I can never tell them that I go out looking for trouble at night. And that isn't really an exaggeration either. Ichigo may be able to fight the unseen with those Soul Reaper people, I fight the things that c _an_ be seen, like crime and injustice. I take off my shirt and start to look for my other one when a knock raps on the door and it opens.

"Shiro-oh!"

"What is it?" I growl, holding my shirt over my torso.

Karin stares at me for a moment and then seems to regain her composure.

"Uh… um… Yuzu wants to know if you wanted steamed shrimp or shrimp tempura in your soup tonight."

"Steamed will be fine. What kind of soup are we having?"

"Udon."

"Yeah. Just make it-"

"Spicy. She knows… um…"

I glare at her to get out and she closes the door.

I sigh as I put the shirt I was hiding my torso under on. Even though I have been with this family for ten years, the one thing no one seems to get over are the scars. I have no idea where they came from but they are deep and grotesque, ugly, and harsh. I can't look at them for long because they seem to bring back horrible memories that I don't understand.

I grab the black hoodie and mask as well as the katana hidden behind my dresser and go to the window. I jump out the window to the ground, putting on the mask and heading out to slay real monsters, not the monsters Ichigo fights; these are monsters of men.

Regardless of who they are, anyone who tries to disrupt the peace in Karakura Town will be cut down!

* * *

 **so we got ourselves a vigilante... btw, despite what you may think, shiro isn't an OC... btw, this can technically be placed after the manga ends or something, cuz you see that ichigo has two swords but other stuff will be explained later**


	3. 2: Dark Knight

**~*~KARIN~*~**

Well, there goes Shiro again… off to go do whatever he does at night. Good thing Yuzu is going to be a while with that soup or she would be so pissed. I never understood Nii-san or Shiro-kun's fascination with going out at night and saving the world as if they were going to make a big difference. Not that I'm a pessimist or don't believe that there is good in this world, but seriously…

Ever since Ichigo brought Shiro to stay with us, I've always been a little suspicious of him. When Ichigo brought him to us, he had no idea how to do anything and it was like retraining a person who had lost their memory. Ichi-nii wouldn't tell me where he got him and only said that he was a friend. The only friends I knew that Ichigo had were the ones from school, Rukia, and Hat-and-Clogs who runs that weird shop downtown. Although I'm not sure if that guy would be considered a 'friend' or not… He's shady too.

Either way, even though Ichi-nii _could_ have a lot of friends if he weren't so weird with his 'ghosts' and people thinking he's a delinquent because of his hair, he only had a select group of them. And all the times I've seen them come and go, Shiro was not part of them. None of us had ever seen him and Ichigo acted like he had known him forever.

It was all really strange… But Shiro grew on us and he's as much of a brother as Ichi-nii, but he was so weird sometimes. Like this whole vigilante thing… I followed him one time to see exactly where he went in the night and found him fighting some gang members in an alley. He was fighting with moves I had never seen before. Nii-san was was good but Shiro was 100 times better, able to fight hand to hand combat so fast I couldn't even keep up and he had this 'secret' katana that he wielded expertly. It was all very inhuman…

Dad said that he needed to join a dojo and try out some of the classes but there was something more to Shiro than his fighting. There was something else there that I just couldn't put my finger on no matter how hard I tried. He had the same kind of feeling I go from Ichigo when he came home from traipsing around those Soul Reapers. Even if he tried to deny it, I know what he is and I know what he does. When he is not in his body, he has this overwhelming power that is almost suffocating and that's kind of what Shiro feels like. He feels like he has that sort of power but it's being blocked somehow. I'm not sure exactly how but I just know what when he is fighting, the feeling is stronger. I decide to follow Shiro again and grab my coat from my room, coming down the stairs.

"I'm going out!" I yell to Yuzu.

"Karin! Where are you going? What about dinner?"

"I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back in time for dinner."

Yuzu makes a face at me and I wave her off. She can deal with it.

* * *

I have searched all the alleys around the house and can't find Shiro anywhere! Where could he be? As I walk home slowly, looking at my watch and the time, I feel like someone is following me. Thinking it's not human, I ignore it but it's still bothering me. I turn around but see no one, as I expected. I continue walking when I hear footsteps. Now I _know_ I'm being followed and I begin to walk a little faster, the footsteps picking up pace as well. I know I shouldn't run but fear grips me and I run, panicked. I feel someone grab my ponytail and yank me backwards and I yell, but a hand goes over my face.

"Be quiet, little cutie, or I'll slit your throat." I hear someone say and feel a cool blade on my neck.

I start breathing faster, thinking of what I should do. What would Ichigo do? What would Shiro do? I know it's stupid but I bite the hand that's over my mouth and he releases me. I begin to run when I hear a gunshot and feel something pass through my leg. I tumble to the ground, pain shooting up my leg and turn around. A guy in a hoodie is walking toward me, holding the gun toward me.

"How dare you think you can run away from me. Like I'd let a little bitch like you get the best of _me_."

"Drop it." someone says behind the other guy.

The guy turns around and Shiro (with that mask on) is standing there, looking so cock-sure of himself, katana in hand.

"Who the hell do you think _you_ are?"

"Did I stutter? Drop your weapon."

"If you think I'm going to do whatever you-"

Shiro comes at the man and palms him in the nose so hard that the man falls back. He gets up and they begin to fight. Shiro is ten times faster than this bozo and is dodging his punches and kicks like it's nothing! Shiro, however, is landing every blow that he strikes, the man sometimes almost flying at the force of the blows. At one point, Shiro uppercuts him and sends the man flying over me and onto the ground. I don't even see Shiro move and he is over him, the katana pointed at him and inches from the man's nose.

"I can kill you here or I can kill you later."

"How about not at all!" the man yells and in a desperate act, tries to kick Shiro in between his legs.

Shiro, however, stops his foot with his knees and then pulls his right leg up to push the other guy's down and _stomps on it_. I can hear the crack from here and the howl that the man yells out would make a wolf pack proud.

"Hold this for me." Shiro says, then stabbing the man through the shoulder and into the ground so he can't move at all.

He turns and walks over to me, kneeling down in front of me. He lifts his mask and glares at me with such intensity that I feel like a little child caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"You have a lot of explaining to do to me and your father." He says.

"Same to you." I growl.

Shiro just stares at me more and then pulls his mask down, going over to the man again. He rummages through his pockets and pulls out his cell phone. He opens it up and dials. He talks on the phone, every once in a while wiggling the sword to make the man on the ground cry out again.

When he is done, he pulls the katana out of his shoulder and sheaths it.

"I was in a good mood today." He says to the guy and then walks over to me.

He picks me up bridal style and walks away with me.

* * *

When we get to the park, which wasn't that far, he sits me on the bench and takes off his mask. He doesn't say a word as he pulls out a roll of gauze, an ace bandage, and some holders from his pocket, as if he had suspected he himself might get hurt. He also pulls out a small spray bottle.

"Give me your leg."

I go to give it to him but a stab of pain goes up my leg and I almost pass out from the pain. He nods and just lifts it for me, not taking into consideration that I was _shot_.

"Are you going to take me to the hospital?"

"Your father will be able to do something about this."

"Are you serious?! That guy just shot me in the leg!"

"Yes, he did."

He says nothing else as he assesses my leg and then sprays whatever is in the spray bottle on the wound and I cry out. It's alcohol. He wipes away the blood from my leg as best as he can and then puts the gauze on the holes and wraps it with the ace bandage, putting it together with the little holders. He puts the unused portion back in his pockets and then turns around, kneeling in front of me.

"Get on my back."

I oblige as best as I can and he takes me back home.

* * *

Shiro opens the door and Dad walks out of the kitchen in some goody looking Hawaiian shirt and looks like he's about to say something when he sees me.

"What is happening here?" he says instead.

"Karin was attacked by an assailant and was shot in the leg. I will call Inoue-san to come and fix the problem."

"Why are you calling her?" Dad asks, taking me from Shiro's back.

"She can heal her wound." He says, going up the stairs.

Dad and I watch as he disappears and Dad's face gets really serious.

"Dad?"

"Why were you and him out this late?"

"Uh… well… I just went out for a walk and he… well, he was doing stuff. Hey, um… how come I'm not going to a hospital?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Although it's fine; you know Inoue can heal people with her powers… but how does _he_ know?"

I stopped asking questions a long time ago. I just know that he's not normal and Dad can see something too. I'm glad I'm not the only one.

* * *

 **it looks like shiro is pretty ruthless with it comes to those who cause problems. and why DIDN'T he take karin to the hospital? normal people would do that but he seems to know that karin is in capable hands with her father. what could he be hiding? oh and wound still hurts, she's just not focusing on it**


	4. 3: Fear

**~*~SHIRO~*~**

I call Inoue and then wait for her upstairs. I thought that I was being so careful but it looks like I'm not as good at hiding things as I thought I was. This is a problem… I sigh and start to take off my clothing so I can change into something else while Inoue is here and then shower when she leaves. I want to make sure she does what she's supposed to do… that and I'm hungry. Crime fighting takes it out of you.

I walk downstairs and go into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl.

"What are you doing?" Yuzu says behind me.

I turn and find her with her hands on her hips, the stirring spoon in one hand.

"Getting food?"

"Not until everyone has a chance, Shiro. You eat too much."

I just stare at her and she stares at me. We do this for a while before Isshin walks in and grabs my bowl from me.

"Now, now you two. Yuzu, don't be stingy. Shiro, she's right. You eat too much before everyone has even had a chance to eat. Let's wait until Inoue gets here to heal Karin's wound and then we can all eat. Ichigo should be back by then."

I nod, not very happy that I have to wait before I will be able to get any food. But, I am a guest in this house and I shouldn't take the family's food before I eat.

There is a knock on the door a couple minutes later and I open it, finding Inoue standing there.

"Hi, hi! Where's Karin?" she asks with a big smile.

"I think they moved her to the couch."

She nods and I move to let her in. She walks over to Karin, who is lounging on the couch, and I watch from the door as she uses her strange powers to make a barrier over Karin's leg. I put my hand to my temple as she uses it, my head beginning to hurt. I don't know why but every time Inoue uses that power of hers, I get a bad headache.

"There you go. How did this happen, Karin?" she asks with a turn of her head.

"Oh, you know, virtual reality game." Karin says with a roll of her eyes.

"Really? I didn't know it was _that_ realistic. To get shot by an _actual_ bullet?" She turns to me. "Shiro, is that why you have a cut on your arm as well?"

I bend my arm and look at the cut she's talking about.

"Yeah, sure." I say, using my sleeve to wipe the blood away.

She is cute but I wonder about her intelligence often. But I can't be mean to her because she's very helpful, selfless, and kind; being mean to her would be cruel.

"Do you want me to help you? It looks pretty deep." She says, standing up.

I look at the cut again and see that it _is_ pretty deep even though it's not very wide. I didn't have a good feeling about her healing me but it I didn't want to try and explain myself at the hospital. I held my arm out.

"Fine."

Inoue nods and uses her barrier over my arm. It encompasses my forearm and I can see the wound close quickly. She releases the barrier and smiles at me when I get a searing pain shooting through my head and I fall back onto the wall, clutching my head.

"Shiro? Shiro, are you alright?"

I can't do anything as I feel what feels like a memory popping into my view. I'm not anywhere I know of and I feel like I am bound up. Tied with my hands behind my back and my mouth gagged. I feel a stinging sensation on my back and I feel uncomfortable and scared. I tense up, trying to keep the pain away.

"Shiro?"

Then, just like that, the image is gone and I shake my head.

"Shiro, are you alright?" Karin asks.

"Yeah… I'm fine…"

Inoue and Karin look at each other and I sigh, wiping my face. In such a split second I have broken into a cold sweat. I use the end of my shirt to get all the sweat off and shake my head again.

"I'm alright… Just… something odd. Uh, can we eat now, Yuzu?"

Yuzu makes a face at me. "I guess so… but everyone gets to go you, Shiro."

* * *

As I take a shower, I keep getting flashes of memories that are like the first one. They're unkind and I feel like I need to run away, like I need to defend myself.

"Shiro? What's taking you so long? I need to take a shower too." I suddenly hear Karin say.

I open my eyes and realize that somehow, I ended up in the fetal position in the bottom of the tub. I swallow hard and I hear Karin banging on the door again.

"Hello? Shiro? Hurry up!"

"I'll be out shortly." I say as I begin to wash frantically.

I cut off the water and wrap my lower half in a towel and grab another to wrap my upper half. I open the door and find Karin waiting there.

"Way to waste the hot water, Shiro." She growls as she walks past me anyway.

I walk to Ichigo's room and begin to wipe off the water to get ready for bed. I'm sore from fighting and I am exhausted for some reason. I change clothes and get into bed. I wrap the blankets around me as close as I can, suddenly afraid of my dreams. I don't want to go to sleep but I know that I need to. Eventually, I end up falling asleep.

* * *

 **~*~ICHIGO~*~**

I get done with defeating some Hollows on the far end of Karakura Town and start to head back home.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I say to Rukia and the new Karakura guard. I still don't know his name.

The guard nods and leaves as Rukia stays with me for a little bit.

"How is he?" Rukia asks.

"Shiro? Oh he's doing alright. He still has tiny memories. Nothing more though. If anything happens I know to call you." I say, waving the flip phone. "Believe me, I would let you guys know."

Rukia nods and smiles a little.

"It would be nice if he could go back to the way he was but…"

"You know it's too risky. He's doing his own thing and living a different life. I kind of miss him too but if he comes back, you know what will happen."

"Yeah, I know. I can only wish."

I put my hand on her shoulder and squeeze a little.

"We're taking care of him."

"I trust you."

I lean down and kiss her on the lips and she kisses me back with more intensity. I can feel her worry.

"Don't worry."

She nods and waves goodbye as I go back to my house.

* * *

As I come in through the window, I get back into my body and stretch and head over to see about Shiro but he's not in his bed. I turn my head when I hear something in the bathroom. I walk to it and listen from the other side. The sound of vomiting and slight crying makes me worry and I open the door. Shiro is laying over the toilet, shivering and looking as if he is in pain. I walk over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Shiro looks up at me and swallows a little. I bend down next to him as he stares at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly.

He shudders and seems to try and get his words together.

"I… This dream… I see… well, I _don't_ see where I am. I know it's not a good place but I don't know where it is… I'm… I can't…"

I wait for him to get his thoughts together as he breathes in.

"I'm tied up. I can't move and I can hear voices but I don't know what they're saying. They're garbled but I feel things hitting me and causing extreme pain. I know at one point the voices are directed straight at me and I say nothing and… I feel something hit me. I feel a massive amount of pain… I… In my head I know I need to stay strong but I feel myself yelling. I try to stay emotionless but I can't. I'm scared beyond reason and I couldn't take it anymore. The pain was so much, like I could _really_ feel it and so I…" He motions to the toilet.

I nod and sit down, leaning against the bathtub.

"I'll stay with you until you can get up, okay?"

"I'll be fine. It's over now. I think I'll be alright. It just felt so _real_ , as if I'd felt it all before."

I nod as he gets up with wobbly legs and I help him back to my room, sitting him on his bed.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" I ask.

He nods once. "I'm fine. I can handle it."

I make a face but let him get back to sleep.

* * *

I wake up the next day to go to work and check on Shiro. He is shaking and in a fetal position, sweating profusely. He doesn't look like he will be able to do anything today. Best to let him sleep. I go down the stairs and go to the breakfast table.

"Where's Shiro?" Yuzu asks. "I made extra rice just for him."

"He's not feeling well. I doubt he'll be eating today."

"Yeah, he didn't look too well last night."

"Last night?" I ask, dipping some rice. "What happened?"

"Karin got shot in the leg and we called Inoue over to help heal it. Then Shiro had a big cut on his arm and Inoue healed it for him. He was acting strange after that."

I blink at them. "One, how did you get shot in the leg?"

"Long story that I'll tell you later." Karin says with a look to Yuzu.

"Fine. Two, you said that Inoue healed a wound for him?"

"Yeah."

I sigh, understanding now. I finish breakfast and make a note go to the store after work.

* * *

 **so as you can see, this has some Ichigo x rukia in it. so what's up with shiro huh? seems like a pretty bad dream. and what does inoue healing him have to do with the dream? sorry that shiro went a little ooc for a second. but he's was scared shitless so yeah, he deserved a little bit of fear induced chatter**

 **ps: i know inoue isn't THAT completely stupid. i believe inoue is smart enough to know when people don't want to tell her the truth and although she is a little air headed at times, i believe she is smarter than people give her credit for. she just rolls with it to keep out of trouble and knows eventually she'll find out the real reasons for things if she is patient**


	5. 4: Protect

**& ~*~SHIRO~*~&**

I wake up and yawn, although I still feel tired. My body is very sore and I sigh, wondering what I did that made me be so sore. I decide that maybe I should soak in a hot spring and decide to go to an onsen today."

"Ooh, you're skipping out of work." I hear someone say behind me.

I turn and find Karin leaning on her doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I can say the same for you."

"Dad said I could stay home and relax a little, considering what happened last night. I had a bad dream last night and it kept me up. I was actually about to go _back_ to bed but I ate breakfast first… Yuzu is mad at you by the way."

"Why?"

"She made extra stuff just for you since you eat so much and you didn't come downstairs. She was disappointed that she didn't get to see you enjoy it."

I nod a little and look at the time. I still had time to eat…

"I guess I should make her happy by leaving her with empty Tupperware containers."

"In the drying rack. You're such a slob, Shiro… Anyway, I'm going to bed and I'm sure you'll need to call your boss and let him know why you didn't come in?"

I make a face at her as she goes to her room. She could be a little testy sometimes but I loved her. I did as she said and dialed the phone number to my job.

"Urahara's Shop."

"Hello, Jinta, may I speak to Urahara-sama?"

"Oh, Shiro. You okay?"

"Give me the phone… Hello, Shiro. Did you forget you had to come into work today?"

"No, I'm sorry about that. It seems I have come down with something and overslept. I'm really sorry about that."

"No worries, Shiro-san. Just make sure you come to work tomorrow."

"Thanks, Urahara-sama, I really appreciate your understanding."

"Any time. And don't make it a habit."

"Of course."

"Get some rest, Shiro."

The phone hangs up but for some reason that last sentence was odd. I work at a small candy shop and my boss, Kisuke Urahara, is very nice to me. He's lenient about a lot of things and gives me lots of time off and I don't have to work at night. He pays well too… But sometimes he could get a little odd and I know that he sees the People in Black just like I do because they come in there often. For what, I don't know. Ichigo knew him and asked if I could work there and Urahara-sama gives him a percentage off any merchandise he needs.

I go downstairs and begin to heat up the food that Yuzu has left for me with a note and a sad face on it. I smile at it and wait for breakfast to heat up.

* * *

"Aren't you usually at work about this time?"

I look up and see the red haired guy that comes to talk to me every once in a while. When I couldn't tell the People in Black apart from regular people, I used to try and beat this guy up all the time. I never got to but ever since then he sometimes talks to me.

"I was having a difficult time last night." I say truthfully.

He sits beside me and lays his red sword over his knees as he looks over the town with me on the roof. Ichigo said he name is Renji. I guess I consider Renji my friend…

"Oh? You're alright though?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I try not to think about it. Karin got involved in my escapades last night and somehow I ended up thinking about some things…"

Renji is the only one who knows what I'm doing at night, besides Karin now. For some reason whenever I started I immediately told Renji what I was doing. He seemed to think it was appropriate but I never asked him what he meant by that.

"So what does Karin think?"

"I'm not really sure. She was too busy trying not to scream from the bullet in her leg."

"Bullet?"

"Yes, she followed me out last night and an assailant shot her in the leg. She's fine since I called Inoue."

"I see. So, you and Inoue, eh, eh…" he says, elbowing me in the shoulder. "Did you ask her out yet?"

"I don't have a crush on Inoue."

Renji laughs. "That is an understatement if I ever heard one. I know you've got the courage to do it, Shiro."

"I don't have a crush on her."

Renji laughs again when he gets a signal on his cell phone and pulls it out. He flips it open and stands up.

"Sorry, gotta go. Nice talking with you though. We'll catch up again."

He jumps away just like Ichigo and I watch him go. Even from here, I can see the monster that no one else can come through the air and Renji and another Soul Reaper begin to fight it. It's like watching a movie.

"Oh, look at the high Spiritual Pressure that you have."

I turn around and my eyes widen at the creature that has appeared behind me. What were these things called again? I immediately drop away from the roof and into my room to grab my katana. I know it won't do much but it's worth a try. The creature screams and I cover my ears as it busts the glass in the window and I run to Karin's room to make sure she's alright. Karin is awake and she runs to me, hugging me tight.

"Shiro-nii!" she yells.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I heard the scream and I was just about to come see if you were alright."

"It hasn't entered into the house but we are probably not safe here."

"Is it after you?"

"This particular one, yes. There is another one a little ways off that some Soul Reapers are defeating."

"Did you see Ichigo?"

"No."

Suddenly the house begins to shake and I hold Karin close with one hand and hold onto the banister with the other. The creature screams again and she puts her hands over her ears. Suddenly the front door opens and Ichigo walks in.

"Hello, is everyone alright?"

"Ichigo!" Karin yells but I hold onto her fast.

"That's not Ichigo." I grumble into her ear.

"What? Of course it's-"

"That creature is right outside and Ichigo is in here? In normal clothing? Do you really think that he would do that?"

Karin's eyes widen as she realizes that I'm right. Ichigo begins to laugh and then it turns into a tentacle.

"Your perception is very good. You saw straight through my ruse!"

"It was a weak ruse. If it was supposed to lure us to you, you are sadly mistaken."

"Well, aren't you cute?" it mocks as the tentacle sees to split into more and starts going into different parts of the house.

One starts up the stairs and Karin screams but I get up on the banister so that it can't get us. We barely miss it as it crawls across the floor.

"What do we do, Shiro?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to touch it."

"Shiro, look out!"

I turn just as the tentacle comes at me and I jump. The tentacle moves quickly though and grabs my torso, making me almost drop Karin. Another tentacle grabs her away from me and we both get dragged out of the house.

* * *

When we get outside, we are dragged to the face of one of the creatures and it begins to laugh.

"You may have high Spiritual Pressure but you are weak. I'm so glad!"

I grip my katana in my hand and then stab the tentacle that is holding me. The creature screams again and slams me into the ground. I'm knocked into a daze but I keep driving the sword into the tentacle. I'm banged around some more when a pulse of electricity zaps through me and I yell, letting go of the sword and going limp.

"You're too much trouble right now. How about you stay there for a second and I'll come back to you!" it says as it slams me into the ground.

I feel like my body just bounced uncharacteristically into the ground and my katana flies toward me at a dangerous speed. I gulp because I can't move a muscle and just my luck, the sword plunges straight into my abdomen. My vision is getting blurry and images of memories begin shooting through my head, adding to the pain I'm already in.

I can't think about that now! Karin is in danger and I am laying over here paralyzed! I don't know what to do!

"Shiro! Shiro!"

"Hush, you brat!" the creature snarls.

Where is Ichigo? He is usually always here when these things happen. Where is he?

"No! SHIRO! SHIROKANA!" she yells.

I breathe in, gather all of my strength, and grab the katana from my stomach. It hurts and I feel blood immediately gush from me but I hold the sword in my hands and charge the creature. I jump in the air and I remember nothing.

* * *

 **~*~ KARIN~*~**

Shiro saved my life. He was bloody and battered and broken but he saved my life. Where had Ichi-nii been? Ichigo _always_ knows when I'm in danger and always shows up. Where was he? Why did Shiro have to risk his life like that when he was already so beaten?

"Karin?"

I look up as Urahara-sama walks up to us and I look at Shiro's broken body. He's not dead… yet…

"Where is Ichigo? Where did he go?"

"I'm not sure, Karin. I'm just as surprised as you are that he's not here with you."

"Can you help him?"

Urahara-sama kneels down and touches Shiro's neck for a pulse. He then nods a little.

"I can help him but I think you know who will really be able to help him."

"Inoue-san."

"Yes. I will give her a call and I will ask where your brother is. This is highly unusual and Shiro has suffered greatly to save you."

Now that I think about it, Shiro works for Urahara-sama and it's pretty odd that he is here now… but if he knew Ichigo then that's understandable too. Ichi-nii could be in the weirdest places.

"Inoue is on her way to heal him. Karin, I want you to call me for two things: if Ichigo shows up and if he _doesn't_. If he doesn't, then we have a problem on our hands. This is unlike him and if he doesn't come around then… well…"

"But will Shiro survive until Inoue gets here?"

"Yes he's… more durable than you think. I'll help you get him into the house."

Urahara picks him up and I grab his katana.

* * *

 **so where WAS ichigo? and so much for shiro's onsen time. he had to go defeat a hollow and save karin. and he's more like acquaintances of renji but he is the only soul reaper who has ever spoken to shiro. there is, as said before, more that meets the eye to shiro so yeah...**


	6. 5: What Lies Beneath

**~*~ SHIRO~*~**

I open my eyes and look around, feeling a dull pain in my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach so that I can sit up and look around. I see Karin and Yuzu sleeping on the floor next to me and try to get up. Just as I swing my legs to the floor, Inoue opens the door and gasps, running to me.

"Shiro, you can't get up."

"I'm fine, Inoue. Where's Ichigo? Did he ever come home?"

Inoue looks at me with a worried look and I look back at her.

"Well?"

"He hasn't come home since last night."

I frown and clench my fists.

"Where _is_ he? Why didn't he come and try to save Karin?"

"I've already told Urahara about it and he is going to try and see what he can do. In the mean time, you have to still recover some more."

"I know who took him. I know why he's not here."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the People in Black. They're the ones who took him. I _knew_ they were bad news. I mean, people who dress in black and kill monsters? They must do something to people to make them see these monsters. They… they've taken him. I know it."

"Shiro, I think you have the wrong idea."

"I know what I saw, Orihime."

I stare at her as she stares at me in confusion. I don't get mad often and I don't ever call Inoue by her first name but… I've had a bad feeling about these people since I first saw them. If they didn't necessarily 'take' Ichigo then they most definitely know where he is.

Wait… Inoue doesn't know about the People in Black… Why is she not saying anything about them?

"Inoue, do you know about the People in Black too?"

"Soul Reapers? Yes, I do. I've seen them."

"Why have you never said anything?"

"Ichigo said you didn't like to talk about them so I never mentioned them."

I nod a little and put my hand over my stomach.

"That thing… what are they called again?"

"Hollows."

I stare at nothing for a moment, an image coming into my mind. It must be a memory, because my head is beginning to throb in pain but I want to see this memory. The word Hollow means something to me… I start thinking a little harder and I see faces but… they remind me of that thing that attacked me and Karin yesterday.

"Inoue… These Hollow things… Can they have faces?"

"Faces? Well, yeah, they can. They usually do."

"I mean they can talk with their mouths, right?"

Inoue stares at me for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if it's a memory but I keep seeing faces that remind me of those Hollow things but they have regular faces… they talk like we do… Maybe I'm just imagining things."

"That's why I said you have to still rest. Please, Shiro; Karin and Yuzu are worried and your body is still wounded." She touches me on the shoulder and makes me lay back down. "I'll be staying here with you. I'll let you know if I hear anything back about Ichigo."

I nod and go back to my pillow, turning onto my side. I'm in a good amount of pain but I feel better, even though I have a churning feeling in the pit of my stomach. Ichigo has been taken… and I know that those People in Black, those "Soul Reapers" know where he is.

* * *

It's been about two days now and Ichigo still hasn't come home. Now we really are worried and Yuzu has gone into some hysterics.

"What if Ichi-nii is dead?! What if he got hit by a car and rolled into the river? What if-"

"Yuzu, stop it!" Karin yells angrily. "You're going to extremes. Ichi-nii is fine. He'll turn up at some point."

Both of us know that that is not true at all but we say nothing. I look at the time and finish off the rest of the meal.

"I need to go to work. Please stay indoors and only open the door for me."

"Be safe!" Yuzu says as I walk out the door.

* * *

I walk to Urahara's Shop when I notice there are two Soul Reapers talking to Urahara. I am about to act like I don't see them like I usually do until I hear one of them say, "And we have looked everywhere and we can't find Ichigo."

I know they're lying. I walk into the small courtyard as Urahara smiles at me.

"Hello, Shiro-san, I'm glad that you're alright to work today."

"You." I say, turning to Renji. "You know where Ichigo is, don't you?"

He and the young girl with black hair look at each other and then at Urahara.

"I'm talking to you, Soul Reaper. Where is Ichigo?"

"We don't know."

"You're lying. You know where he is because you took him. You tricked him into believing he was fighting monsters but it was all an illusion."

"Was what happened at your house an illusion?" Urahara says quietly.

"Yes. I don't know what that was but I find it funny that right before it attacked the house, _this guy_ was talking with me on the roof. He must have done something to me while we were up there so that I would see the creature."

The girl looks at Renji with a very angry expression and he laughs nervously.

"I can explain."

"You'd _better_ explain! We were told explicitly not to make contact with him! How could you do that? Not even _I_ could talk to him."

"It wasn't my fault! _He_ was the one trying to kill me. It took me half a year to convince him that I wasn't trying to hurt people. After that I visited every once in a while, but not often. I know it's against what the Head Captain told us but since he already saw me before then I figured nothing could go wrong."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, watching them bicker.

"Nothing that concerns you…" The girl says, looking at me. "Shirokana, right?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Ichigo has told me a lot about you."'

"I see. So now you're trying to recruit me as well?"

"NO!" they both shout uncharacteristically loud.

"I mean… no, we aren't recruiting anyone." the girl says. "I know you're worried about Ichigo but once we locate him, believe me, we will go and find him. Let's go, Renji and report back."

They leave and I look at Urahara, who has been silent the whole time.

"Do you really believe them, Urahara-sama?"

"Despite what you may think, Shiro-san, they are Ichigo's friends. If they say they cannot find him, then they are telling the truth. Once they get any inclination of where he may be, they will most likely let me know."

"Where are they from? That word, Head Captain, it's familiar to me."

"I'm not obligated to tell you that." He closes the fan in his hand and smirks. "You have a lot of work to do, Shiro."

My employer pays well but sometimes I find him vexing to work for.

* * *

Being gone for all of the days I have been has put things behind. I move the boxes around, emptying them as usual. The wound in my stomach doesn't hurt at all, as if I didn't get stabbed in the stomach with a katana. Actually, that whole night seems like a dream, which I think was brought on by Renji, that bastard. I knew I shouldn't have trusted any of them…

As I preoccupy my mind with that, I trip over a rug and boxes fly out of my hands as I fall. I hate falling, it's so undignified. I sigh and get up off the floor when I notice that there is a latch where the rug has moved. I make a face and open it, looking into what I think is the underground storage area. What I find is a large desert of some sort with the walls and ceiling painted like the outside. I make a face and look around the shop, mentally calculating the dimensions of the building and then look back into the desert, seeing that it's physically impossible for this to be here.

"I see you found my secret door."

I look up as Urahara-sama looks down at me.

"What is that place?"

"A secret place hidden by a secret door of course."

I frown. "Urahara-sama, there's something odd going on around here. Why were you talking to those two Soul Reapers? Why were you there when that thing came out of nowhere? How come you act like you know more than what you say?"

Urahara-sama smiles a little. "Because I'm a mysterious guy. Don't worry about the underground section. You just do your job, _Shirokana Gensuiki_ …"

He leaves but I frown at his back. Why did he say my name so… ominously?

* * *

 **hmm, it looks like urahara's sneakiness could get shiro into something... but, what if that's what urahara wants? he's known for that. and where IS ichigo? we'll find out soon enough. for some reason i found shiro's personality seemed a little diff in this chapter. i tried to fix it but i don't know. please let me know if this is true. thanks.**


	7. 6: Invitation

As I begin to leave, I hear Urahara-sama call for me and I walk to the back of the shop. I walk towards his voice when he suddenly swings his cane at me. I duck from it and glare at him. He smiles and claps.

"Bravo, your reflexes are still good."

"What are you doing, Urahara-sama?"

"Obviously testing your reflexes."

"What is it that you wanted?"

"You had mentioned that one of the Soul Reapers from today was talking to you yesterday before the Hollow attacked, right?"

"Yeah, Renji is what he calls himself. Urahara-sama, how is it that you can see them? From what Ichigo told me, only special people are able to see them… and you know what a Hollow is?"

Urahara-sama smiles and pulls his hat down over his head just a little bit.

"I know a lot of things, Shiro-san. I know about Soul Reapers, Hollows… your little vigilante activities that you think are hidden."

I blink at him. "How did you know about that?"

He says nothing and looks back up at me, his eyes seeming a little more devious than usual.

"Let's just say I have my ways. I wanted to talk to you for a second about what you saw today. The underground room?"

"Oh. Well, it's not that big of a deal, Urahara-sama. It's your facility so…"

"It's a training ground."

I blink. "A training ground?"

"Yes. If you ever need to use it, you're welcome to it. Just let me know that you need it."

"Thank you, I guess." I say, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'll keep that in mind."

He smiles and I leave the shop, although quite confused as to what is going on.

* * *

When I come back home, I see that the lights are out and it looks like the family has turned in early. I walk in and go to the kitchen where I find a note.

 _Shiro,_

 _We have gone to look for Ichigo. Yuzu made you something and it's in the fridge. We'll let you know if we find him._

 _Isshin._

I look around and sigh, for this is all so strange. Why would Ichigo abandon his family? He has always been very close to them, even though he and Isshin could be very odd at times but he would never just abandon them like this. I _have_ to find out what's going on and I _know_ those Soul Reapers know something. I tromp up the stairs and into Ichigo's room to go out the window.

* * *

As I get onto the roof, I find not only Renji but the girl from before standing there. I take out my katana that I had grabbed on my way out and point it at them.

"You two." They turn to me. "Where is Ichigo? I want answers."

"Relax, Shiro, that's what we're here to do." Renji says, holding his hands out to calm me down.

I frown at him and put my katana down.

"Did the family really go out to look for Ichigo or did you just set that up?"

"They really left."

"Renji-san! Rukia-san!" someone yells from below us.

I walk over to the edge of the roof and find Inoue waving up at us. I turn to the two and frown even more.

"What is she doing here?"

"We invited her. You both need to hear this but Orihime will understand better than you will." The black haired girl says.

I turn back to the roof. "The door is open, Inoue."

She nods and I turn back to them.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki; I'm a Soul Reaper from Squad 13."

The name sounds so familiar. Kuchiki… Where have I heard it before?

"Renji tells me that you're Shirokana Gensuiki, right?"

"That's right. How do you know me?"

"Ichigo talks about you all the time. We're… well… I'm just as worried about him as you are."

I look at her for a second. "You're his girlfriend, aren't you?"

Rukia looks away and I hear Inoue coming up to the roof.

"I got your message, Rukia. Is it… are you sure it's alright for him to be here?"

"We need his help." Renji says. "Head Captain's orders due to the fact that the situation is quite similar to another situation."

"Tell me what's going on."

Rukia clears her throat and then sighs.

"We know where Ichigo is-"

"I knew it." I grumble.

"It's not like that though. We know where he is because we've been looking for him ever since he never showed up that night I was on the rooftop with you." Renji says, looking worried himself.

I make a face. "What do you mean?"

"We sent out a message for him to come and help us with a particularly large Hollow but he never showed up and then we heard that another Hollow came here and we thought that maybe he came here to protect his family, as usual."

"Well he didn't. I was… well…"

"Shiro?"

We all look behind and find Karin coming up onto the roof. She looks up and blinks at us.

"Karin, what are you doing here? I thought you all went to find Ichigo?"

"Dad and Yuzu are still looking. I told them that someone should go home and make sure he doesn't come here when I saw you guys up here. I heard that you know where Ichigo might be? Rukia?"

"Hey, Karin."

I walk over to her since she has been hanging on the ledge this whole time and pull her up to the roof.

"Is it all right if she hears this as well?"

Renji looks at Rukia and she nods.

"Yes, it's fine. Now, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that Ichigo never came back here and I ended up having to save Karin. Not that I wouldn't have done it either way, but usually Ichigo always comes and it seemed like a two person job."

I see the four of them look at each other and Karin looks at me.

"Shiro, you defeated it by yourself as if you already knew how to do it. I've never seen you fight like that before. You were… really chaotic. I mean, I don't watch you fight but seeing you out there that one night, I could see that you're quite methodical, calculated. You weren't that night."

I cross my arms. "I don't know what happened. I just remember being stabbed and needing to save you. I don't know anything after that. That's not the point."

"He's right. The point is that he was in neither place like he should have been. When we realized that he wasn't here, we began to immediately look for him and also told our Head Captain that he was gone. They sent out a search party and they finally found him. Or well… they saw a glimpse of him."

"Where is he? Where is Ichi-nii?" Karin asks, grabbing my arm for comfort.

Renji looks Inoue for a second.

"Remember when that guy came and got you?"

Inoue gasps and looks at me and then at the two Soul Reapers.

"You mean…"

"He's in Hueco Mundo." Rukia says. "We believe it's the same thing that happened to Nii-sama."

"What happened to your brother?" I ask.

Rukia and Renji look at each other.

"He was kidnapped and tortured. He is a very powerful captain where we're from and they somehow got a hold of him and tortured him to the point to where he had such horrible mental scars that… well…"

I make a face. "Is he dead?"

"No." Renji says. "He's very much alive but if you knew him then there wasn't much that could break him the way that those guys did. He was such a powerful and unaffected captain and yet…" He clenches his fist. "And yet those bastards reduced him to nothing more than a scared cat."

I frown. "And you believe this will happen to Ichigo?"

"We think that they want to reduce him to a susceptible level. Ichigo is more powerful than you think and has a hidden talent. These people, we think, want him to be on their side and will do anything possible to make it happen."

"So… what can we do?"

Renji and Rukia look at each other and then at Inoue.

"You will have to come back with us to the Soul Society."

* * *

 **they must have done a number on the byabya to be reduced to such a level right? cuz yeah, they did. and it looks like ichigo may be heading towards the same fate! but what does shiro have to do with it? we shall see...**


	8. 7: Convince The Doubtful

I make a face at the two of them and lift an eyebrow.

"The Soul Society?"

"Yes. You have to come back with us." Rukia reiterates.

I can't believe this nonsense. I didn't mean to go along so long with the facade but these people are delusional.

"I didn't think you people were so into your cosplaying that you'd actually make up your own world and stuff. Soul Reapers, Soul Society, Hollows… it's quite an elaborate thing to be involved in."

The two frown at me as Inoue looks at me with a serious expression.

"Inoue, you don't believe this nonsense too, do you?"

"Shiro, I've been there before. It's a real place and Rukia and Renji really _are_ Soul Reapers and Hollows are real as well. It's all very real and they can all do the things they say they can."

I blink at her and then sigh.

"Fine… I'll go along with you guys. Whatever it takes to get Ichigo back."

"Then meet us at Urahara's Shop in three hours. He'll be able to help you."

The two disappear and I look at Inoue in speculation.

"Do you really believe them about that stuff? You've known about them all along?"

Inoue smiles shyly. "I've known about them for a long time. You believed them too."

"To a point. I thought they were parkour jumpers that incorporated magician tricks or something and that they acted like ninjas just to be weird. Plus, everyone says that they can only be seen by special people, but everyone _I_ know can see them. So, I've concluded they are a bunch of charlatans dragging us along."

Inoue looks at Karin and I sigh, shaking my head.

"Come on, let's get down from here. I never got to eat my dinner." I look back at Inoue. "You're welcome to stay until we have to go to Urahara's Shop."

"Thank you."

I help everyone down from the roof and we go inside.

Inoue and I walk to Urahara's Shop slowly. I watch her for a moment and notice how mature she has gotten. Although she is still sometimes stupid, I find her naiveté sometimes refreshing. But sometimes I think she knows more than she lets on… like with Rukia and Renji.

"Inoue?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you known about the People In Black- er, Soul Reapers?"

"Hmm… let me see…" she says, putting her finger to her chin to think. "Ever since Ichigo rescued me from my brother."

"Your brother? But he's been dead for years."

"True, but I made him sad and he got turned into a Hollow. He attacked me and Tatsuki and ever since then, I have seen the Soul Reapers and that's also when I discovered my own powers." She says, touching her clips.

"I see… So why did Ichigo say only certain people can see the Soul Reapers if everyone I know can see them?"

"Only those with high Spiritual Pressure can see Soul Reapers."

"Spiritual Pressure?"

"It means you can see spirit energy, things that are not on the plane as us… or something. Ichigo tried to explain but it's confusing."

"You mean like ghosts?"

"They say that ghosts are like that, the remaining life force of a person… That's what Soul Reapers do, they send souls back to the Soul Society, where they live in peace."

"It sounds more like an alternate universe… as if the essence of a person switches from plane to plane."

Orihime shrugs. "I'm not sure…"

"What is it like? The Soul Society?"

"It reminds me of those old samurai movies. They use swords with powers in them and battle Hollows and all sorts of things. They have an army and everything."

I think about it for a second. I _do_ enjoy old movies…

"It sounds nice enough."

"You would really like it there." Inoue looks around me and points at my katana. "I see you brought your sword."

I look at it. "Yeah… I grabbed it for some reason. I felt like I needed it… So… I always carried Ichigo's body back to his room when he would touch that strange skull patch to him and his body would seem to separate and fall limp. I always thought that what I saw was an astral projection of him and that's why people had to be special to see him. I'm going to assume that that's not really what it was?"

"It's something like that…" she says with a small smile. She points to the left. "Here's Urahara's shop…"

We walk in and I see Jinta and Renji fighting over the table of tea that Tessai has set out.

"I thought we got rid of you a long time ago, ya Freeloader!" Jinta yells.

"I'm _not_ a freeloader! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You can say it as many times as you want and until I see some sort of payment then you're a freeloader!"

"You let Rukia stay here all the time and never call _her_ a freeloader?"

"That's because she actually buys stuff from us and pays us."

"Enough, he's here." She says, looking my way. "He's here."

Everyone turns and looks at me as Urahara smiles from behind his fan.

"Welcome, you two." He looks down a little and smirks. "How ironic."

I look at where he is looking and see that it's at my katana.

"What about it?"

"Nothing… Can you use that thing, Shiro?"

I frown. "Of course I can."

"Good. You're going to need it. Come, let's go."

Everyone follows Urahara.

* * *

"Uwah! How in the world did _this_ get down here?! What a weird coincidence!" Urahara yells overdramatically.

"I already saw this the oth-"

I duck a swing from Urahara's cane and pull out my katana.

"What is your issue? Have you gone mad?"

"Indeed. I've been 'mad' for long time." He says ominously as he waves his fan slowly. He points his cane at me and smiles. "Not everything is at it seems, _Shirokana Gensuiki_."

"Why do you say my name that way?"

"Why indeed."

He suddenly lunges at me with the cane and I block with my katana. We fight for a bit when I fall onto my back, Urahara's cane in my face. He is getting quite cumbersome with that infuriating cane when I feel an ominous feeling coming from the cane and for a split second, it's as if Urahara's cane isn't a cane at all and I see a slight shimmer of a sword blade.

"Can you feel it, Shirokana? That odd feeling of a threat?" he asks.

I glare at my employer as he calmly looks at me.

"Who _are_ you?"

He stands up and puts the cane on the ground.

"You're employer and lowly shopkeeper, of course." He turns to the two Soul Reapers. "He's got enough sense to help but he may not be useful for a good bit. Are you _sure_ he has to go with you?"

"The Head Captain specifically requested it, despite the risks."

"Alright, everyone will go through the Senkaimon to the Soul Society since we have two members here to lead you through. Orihime, you've got the candies I gave you, right?"

"Yes, I do." She says as she eats one of them.

"Shiro-san?" Urahara says, looking at me with a sad smile.

"Yes?"

"Please be patient and please be careful. It may take a little bit to find yourself but… please understand that it was for your own good."

I turn my head at him. "My own good?"

Rukia shoves her sword into a patch of air and a huge door grabs my attention from Urahara. As the paper panel doors open, four butterflies appear and we follow Rukia into the door.

* * *

When I get inside the door, the most agonizing pain I have ever been in seems to grip me and I fall to the ground.

"You have to keep moving!" I hear someone call to me but the pain is too much.

I grip the ground in agony when I feel someone touch my hand and pull me up. I'm dragged along as I feel like my skin is coming off, like my flesh is inflamed to the highest degree. I don't mean metaphorically that it feels like my skin is ripping off, I really mean it. I feel like it's peeling away from me in clumps of flesh. Not only that, but it feels like thoughts are being released into my mind that were locked away or as if new thoughts were being shoved into my brain. I'm not sure which is which…

We finally stop moving and whoever was holding me lets go as I fall to the ground and begin to writhe in complete pain, no inch of me without it.

I can hear fragments of conversations as the pain starts to take over my senses. It's like when I was stabbed by my sword when I was rescuing Karin from the Hollow…

"We need to take him to Squad 4 for treatment…"

"Shouldn't we take him to Squad 12 instead?"

"Hold on, Shiro!" I hear Inoue yell as I feel her hands touching me and bringing me to her.

I feel her warm embrace and I feel like I remember something like this before. I try to focus on that and try not to scream. I cannot show weakness… I cannot show that I am in pain beyond all compare. I have to make sure they don't see me… I'm confused… What's going on? I feel something enter my arm.

"We'll need to take him to Squad 4 for treatment."

"Hold on, Shiro… Hold on…" I hear Inoue from far away, her voice fading into the distance as darkness takes over my vision… my mind…

* * *

"Wake up."

I open my eyes and see a forest of cherry trees all around me. I see a samurai standing under them, the blossoms falling around him regally.

"Are you ready to face the challenge?"

"Challenge? What do you mean? Who _are_ you?"

The samurai lifts his sword a little, getting into position to fight.

"Wake up now, Byakuya; your life isn't real."

* * *

 **what's going on? and the candies will be explained because they need to be and laddy da!**


End file.
